bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Barris Ki'Teer
Barris Ki'Teer Barris Ki'Teer is Stormwall Scavenger. She operates out of the eastern side of the Stormwall, plundering treasures brought forth by it. History The Ki'Teer family is a very well known on the western side of the Stormwall, living in the Convaretal Archipelago. They are among the richest people of the world. Barris was born rather late into her parents marriage, as generally Ki'Teers have the wedding on the same day as their first born. She was born five years after their marriage, despite the massive claims of her father being infertile. Many suspected her to be adopted and not of the Ki'teer bloodline. It did not help they closely guarded her, as if afraid something would be found out. A few years after that, her brother (Baro Ki'Teer) was born. Efforts were made to prove he had been sired by Barris's parents, giving him quite a bit of limelight as a child. Generally, the first born gets all the attention. Thus why they are to be born on the wedding. Celebrating the new heir and family. She was also poised to inherit the family fortune. All children after that, essentially have to earn their way into the family. They are lent a good deal of money to build a financial empire on their own. This is how the Ki'Teer family works. The First Born is spoiled by the parents, and allowed to use the family fortune as they like. The second, third, and so on, are not allowed to hold the family name till they pay off the debt. This in fact makes the children after the First Born more important. The First Born is a spoiled brat who simply spends money. The others actually keep the family fortune and businesses going. Even keeping the family line going as they are generally the ones that end up getting married, while the First Born, at best, sires a bunch illegitimate children. Her brother Baro didn't like the fact Barris was to inherit the family fortune, especially since he had gotten so much attention over her. He concluded that this proved she wasn't actually the First Born, but he was. Using the money lent to him by the family, he used it to hatch a scenario which would put the family fortune at jeopardy. He'd then fix the issue for his parents, but at a cost. They had to denounce Barris as their child and name Baro as sole heir (as in they would not give birth to any more children). "Profit Numbs The Pain." The Ki'Teer family saying. It basically means making money comes before your morals. Barris was thrown from her home by days end at the age of 18. The family fortune was more important. Two years she lived on the streets, her brother using the family fortune and influence to make sure of it. Buying out any place that hired her, providing better employees at interviews, even hiring assassins to kill people who dared to defy him. He did the same with any transport company she bought tickets from, he couldn't watch her stave to death on the streets like the bastard orphan he believed she was if she went too far. Barris quickly learned the true dark meaning of the family saying. Anyone can be bought, there was always a price. It was shear luck that she managed to escape from under his thumb, Baro's men had been slow to find out her newest alias, so she was already at sea when they found out. Off to the lands to the west. The distance was too great for Baro to effectively continue his acts, but Barris knew he'd strike hard should she poke her head out too much. Sure she didn't have to worry about getting randomly fired, but she knew her brother was watching and ruin any ambitions she'd try and raise with her freedom. She moved further and further west to put more of the world between her and him. This is how she ended up at the Stormwall. No further could she go. She began her life as a Stromwall explorer. Sure it was risky, but the clients tended to be tight lipped or just as willing to stay in the shadows as her. Over the next 10 years she came to captain her own crew, and build a sizable fortune. One day she'd have enough to ruin Baro's empire. Leave him the one on the streets to starve to death, with no profits to numb his pains and bury the family name. Category:Characters